1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cutting insert and a cutting tool provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various cutting inserts suitable for boring and drilling have been proposed (See Japanese Patent Nos. 3812478, 2712580, 3438578 and 4385519, for example).